You Raise Me Up
by Aoi Kobayashi
Summary: Songfic one shot with the song You Raise Me Up by Josh Groban! This goes to all of my FF friends and authors who love Yumeiro Patissiere just as much as I do! You know who you are! KashinoXIchigo


**Me: Hey guys~! So out of COMPLETE boredom,I am writing my first songfic oneshot. The Song is called ****_"You Raise Me Up" _****by Josh Groban. You might also know this song form the anime/manga ****_RomeoXJuliet_**** sung by Lena Park! For this story, I'm just gonna leave out one of the chorus verses(like in Lena's version)I wanna dedicate this to all my FF friends and authors(you know who you are) who love YP and YPP just as much as I do! ~.^**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

**~xXx~**

**If you haven't heard it, here's your chance! (I honestly think Josh's version is better, but choose what ever you want!) =3**

**Josh Groban - watch?v=aJxrX42WcjQ**

**Lena Park - watch?v=BcE0nAzKjD4**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

_**~ When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary. When troubles come, and my heart burdened be. ~**_

After they finished their first dance... I just _had_ it. The look on their faces. They were so happy and so in love, it hurt me so much. I should be happy for them though, Henri-sensei and Tennouji-san, but I can't. Maybe because of the fact that they got _married_ here in _Paris, _I can't be that happy.

I made the lamest excuse to use the bathroom to Vanilla, Kashino, and the others and ran off. I left the room where the reception was being held then tried to find a place to cool off my head. As I ran down the hall, a doorway opened up to a large balcony. As I opened the doors and stepped outside, it was really breathtaking. The balcony faced the moonlight and faint lights of Paris with two grand staircases that lead to the courtyard. The courtyard had a small flower garden that surrounded a white marble fountain.

_**~ Then I am still and wait here in the silence... ~**_

With no hesitation, I ran down one of the staircases, thankfully, without tripping and falling. Sighing, I sat down on the edge of the fountain looking at the water. A few flower petals drifted along the reflection of the moon and myself. I stroked my long brunette colored hair that was tied up with flowers woven into it and my bangs fell over my shoulders. As for my dress, it was an ivory colored Juliet kind-of-ish style that nearly touches the ground when I stand. (A:N/The pic of what it kinda looks like is on my profile!)

With nothing else to say to describe what I'm feeling, I say out loud, "What a day..."

_**~ ...Until you come and sit awhile with me. ~**_

"Yeah, no kidding," said a voice behind me.

Without even bothering to turn around, I looked up at the water as it slowly flowed down. "What do you want Kashino?"

"Well one, you sure took one long bathroom break. Two, the doors to the balcony were open. And three, the Maid of Honor is sitting here talking to herself."

I shook my head. "You're lucky I'm not in a mood to argue."

_**~ You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains. You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas. ~**_

I tried to not look at him as he sat down next to me. "I still remember the first time I met him and I'll always will. Stuffing my face with cake after my sister's competition, talking about my grandmother and St. Marie. And that cake he made for me too, that cake was the reason I came to St. Marie; it helped me realize my dream."

I was surprised Kashino was just listing and not saying anything. I continued.

_**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders. ~**_

"Also the Cake Grand Pix here in Paris. Every match he would watch us carefully, studying our techniques and skills. He trained us during our two years of studying abroad. I felt like I was getting closer to him than before."

_**~ You raise me up, to more than I can be. ~**_

"But it turns out I was wrong..."

_*Flashback*_

_"A Group, you have letters," Ameya-sensei said as she ended class._

_We all looked at each other slightly confused. As we walked up to her, she gave us two envelopes. One says, "Team Ichigo" the other says, "Amano Ichigo."_

_"What is this about?" Kashino asked._

_Ameya-sensei just smiled at us. "You'll see!"_

_First we opened the one with our team name only to find a fancy looking letter and I got an awful pit in my stomach._

_"We humbly invite you in the joining of Henri Lucas and Mari Tennouji as they wed on, 2012 in Paris, France. From 5:00PM ~ 12:00AM More information will be sent if you will be able to attend."_

_...What?_

_"Henri-sensei is getting married to Tennouji-san?" Vanilla said next me._

_I shook my head slightly. No... this can't be..._

_"Isn't it wonderful?" Ameya-sensei said with a cheerful smile. "I also received an invitation as well."_

_From the corner of my eye I could see Kashino and the others looking at me with concerned looks, like they expect me to break down and cry. I really did but couldn't, not in front of them._

_"What does the other letter say?" Hanabusa-kun said._

_Without even saying anything, I slowly opened the second letter with my name on it with my hands trembling a little._

_I cleared my throat a little hoping it wont sound raspy. "Dear Amano-san, by the time you're reading this, you probably received the wedding invitation as well. Anyway, I really hope you can make it to the wedding. And if you can, I would love it if you could be my Maid of Honor. Give me a call if you've made up your mind. -Tennouji-san"_

_NOW I felt like crying. I didn't look up at everyone, worried that my eyes would be all puffy and red._

_"Amano..." Kashino said reaching out his hand towards me. But I quickly took a step back._

_"Wow! I have to tell Rumi-san, Kana-chan and the others about this!" I said taking off. Man, was that the best excuse I could come up with? I could have at least said it more confidently. "I'll see you guys later!"_

_*End of Flashback*_

_**~ There is no life. No life without its hunger. ~**_

I stood up from the fountain's edge and walked around the flower bushes. "I'm surprised that you just sat there and listened instead of walking away." I said laughing to myself.

Kashino just shrugged and stood up stretching. "Why would I?"

_**~ Each restless heart beats so imperfectly. ~**_

I blushed; both embarrassed and mad. "Why?! Because I basically confessed that I love Henri-sensei."

"What, you think I didn't know that?" He said with a straight face.

Huh? "What?! You mean you knew?!" I said, feeling my face become deep red.

"You don't remember that night? When Henri-sensei first came back to Japan, you wanted to make that cake for him." He told me.

...Oh yeah! I remember! "Oh... right, that's when you yelled at me because you wanted me to practice."

"...Well, that wasn't the _only_ reason..." He muttered.

_**~ But when you come, and I am filled with wonder. ~**_

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Ignoring my question, he slowly walked up to me and held a strand of my hair. "You got frosting in your hair." He said laughing.

"AH!" I didn't see it in my reflection though! "You stupid sadist!" He held his hands up in surrender has I repeatedly hit him in the chest.

_**~ Sometimes I think, I glimpse internally. ~**_

"And what do you mean that wasn't the only reason?" I asked as I was cleaning out my hair.

"Let's just say I know how you feel." He confessed as he turned away from me.

"You know... How I feel?"

"Yeah, I had to watch the girl I love fond over another guy."

Wow, this is a surprise! "Well, well, well~! The Chocolate Sweets Prince in love?" I said giving a little evil smirk. "So, who is this girl, huh?"

_**~ You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains. You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas. ~**_

"Dense as ever..." I thought I heard him say.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing." He said clearing his throat. "Well, I knew her ever since our second year of middle school. At first I thought she was a hopeless idiot who had no experience with making sweets."

"Yet, you fell for someone like her? I thought you were better than this!" I told him almost bursting out with laughter. "Geez, you must have bad taste!"

_**~ I am strong, when I am on your shoulders. ~**_

"Trust me, I thought the same thing." He said giving out a small chuckle. "But still, she improved so much thanks to her 3 teammates, sweets spirit and determination. She some how makes everybody happy with the sweets she makes. The smile on their faces, especially hers, gives you this warm feeling. Because of this, she even joined the Cake Grand Pix around the time when we competed."

I've never seen this side of Kashino before. "Really?!" I yelled amazed. "I take back what I said about you having bad taste! This girl was in the Grand Pix? Did we ever compete against her? She has a sweets spirit? What's her team name? Better yet, what _is_ her name?!" I asked as I walked closer to him, getting very nosy now.

_**~ You raise me up, to more than I can be. ~**_

"So you still haven't figured it out..." He said grabbing my hand.

"Eh?" I felt my cheeks turning red again.

As he brought me closer towards him, he looked at me with a face I have never seen before. "I'll make you a deal, if you dance with me; right here, I'll tell you who it is."

My jaw dropped. "You're joking, right? This is my third time dancing; my second time dancing with _you_."

He shrugged. "So what? You're 19 years old, at a wedding in Paris, and on what is probably the greatest "dance floor" for dancing. You should be experienced already. Plus, when your own wedding comes, you're gonna have to dance all night."

Well, he does have a point. "Alright! Deal! But you BETTER tell me who it is!"

"I will, promise." He said giving me a smile that made me blush.

_**~ You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains. You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas. ~**_

Kashino took my hand and lead me to the middle of the courtyard. Other than wondering who the mystery girl is, the one thing on my mind is the situation I'm in: Dancing with Kashino, during a wedding in Paris, in a courtyard with a marble fountain and flower bushes, under the moon light. You can understand why I'm a little panicky right?

I love the feeling of my dress as it flows across the grey cobblestone floor. The cool Paris breeze made some of the flower petals fall out of my hair, one by one.

_**~ I am strong, when I am on your shoulders. ~**_

But now that I think about it, because I'm here dancing with Kashino, I've suddenly forgot about Henri-sensei and Tennouji-san's wedding; like it never even happened. It's kinda strange that I feel so calm now. It's like he knew how to make me feel better other than using cake. I looked up at him and somehow can't get my eyes off of his. A perfect gold color that nearly matched his dirty blonde hair.

_**~ You raise me up, to more than I can be. ~**_

I have this feeling deep inside me as we went on, a feeling stronger than how I danced with Henri-sensei after the masquerade ball at Mont St. Michel.

Suddenly, he stopped and I nearly tripped. "W-what?" I asked trying to regain my balance. "And next time, give my a heads up if you're gonna stop like that. Dancing in heels in not an easy thing you know.

_**~ You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains. You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas. ~**_

"You know you just said that out loud right? At first it looked like you were thinking about something but said the last part out loud."

"...EH?!" I gasped and took a couple of steps back. I was in complete shock. "I-I DID? YOU HEARD EVERY WORD?!"

"Ether way, you've already said it so there's no point in denying it." He responded.

I slowly sank down to my knees. "Oh God..."

He laughed as he walked up to me and held out his hand. "Well the good news is that your part of the deal is done, so now I can tell you who the girl I love is." When he said that though, his voice became softer towards the end.

_**~ I am strong, when I am on your shoulders. ~**_

"No offense but you really expect me to pay attention, when I admitted something so completely embarrassing?" I said after he helped me up, then quickly covered my face with both of my hands. I really cannot believe this.

But he ignored me and said, "I forgot to mention that she's pretty dense when it comes to love. That's why I- or should I say we, are in the situation now."

_**~ You raise me up, to more than I can be. ~**_

I looked up at him; who cares if my face is red, he knows why. "Kashino, I said that- !"

"Her name is... Amano Ichigo."

"I said that- !" I stared at him. "Wait... What did you just..?"

_**~ You raise me up... ~**_

He pulled me towards him and smiled. "Her name is Amano Ichigo."

**_~ ...To more than...~_**

"Y-you... L-love... What..?"

**_~ ...I can be. ~_**

And to answer _everything_ on my mind, he kissed me.

* * *

**Me: *Sits depressed in the corner***

**Ichigo and Farine: What's wrong with you?  
Me: *Hands over mini calendar***

**Ichigo: Yeah so?**

**Me: Read today's date...  
Ichigo: August 21**

**Me: Flip to September and read the date I have circled...  
Ichigo and Farine: September 5... Oh...**

**Farine: School starts?**

**Me: Uh-huh...**

**Ichigo: 8th grade starts?**

**Me: Uh-huh...**

**Ichigo and Farine: And waking up early?**

**Me: Uh-huh... -Snaps- AND I HARDLY MADE ANY PROGRESS ON ANY OF MY STORIES! TTATT WHAT'S WORSE IS THAT I'LL BE STARTING MY 8TH GRADE YEAR, MY LAST YEAR IN MIDDLE SCHOOL, THAT MEANS MORE HOMEWORK, AFTER SCHOOL CLUBS AND TESTS~! *Cries* (Not easy being 13, some of you agree with me right?)**

**Ichigo: Aw, it's okay Aoi-chan! *pats my back* Don't push yourself too hard.**

**Farine: Okay everyone, while we comfort Aoi, you think you can review? I'm sure she'd appreciate it! ^o^**

**Me: And if you have any advice when it comes to updating multiple stories at the same time, please give it! ;o;/**


End file.
